


I've seen you through lifetimes

by T_Crescentmoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Crescentmoon/pseuds/T_Crescentmoon
Summary: Zuko and Katara have a destiny that was started many lifetimes ago





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i hope you like it!! Please leave any advice it could only help to make my writing better!! ENJOY!!!! Some violence

He stands there in the mist watching as she disbands the group of mercenaries with a few flicks of her wrist. The raw power makes blue smirk under his mask he is both impressed and annoyed that this women took out his men like they were nothing but leaves on the breeze. Since his men couldn't last more than two seconds with this women he'll have take her on himself and that lit a spark under his skin. Blue was a well trained fighting machine he didn't have or need all that special magic that the other spirits possessed he was cunning and quick. He'll lay this women down in no less time than it took her to take his men down. As he steps out of the mist to approach her from behind she turns, only a little to show the side of her face, it stops blue in his tracks. The moon is high above her shining on her beautifully sad eyes that are as blue-gray as a storming ocean. Her lips are as full as the moon its self but drawn into a look of disappointment. There are markings on her skin that are as red as a ruby in a sea of sapphire. And Blue cant take his eyes off her that's when he sees the tear fall down her face. It seems so foreign on her face and even more strange after she just took out all his men in just mere seconds. Blue shakes himself, he is better than this, he is stronger than this, no one is going to keep him from finishing his work especially not some painted lady. 

She hears them first before she sees them stomping there way to her village. Lady grabs her hat and veil starting to make the trek to just outside the perimeter of the village to stop them before they come and do any harm she will protect her home at all costs. With a wave of her hands she has mist come in off the bay to create cover for herself and the people she loves. Standing in a ready position balancing her weight between her feet hands raised to just above her abdomen she hears the first foot step to her right, flicking her wrist she feels the water go past her to hit its target. Splash she hears the intruder go down the next is to her left she spins low feeling the wind from the punch that would have knocked her unconscious if she had been a second slower bring her leg around she kicks with the force of a crashing wave. The man stumbles then falls hitting his head along a tree on his way down. Lady hears foot steps sounding more bunched together just ahead of her with a flick of both wrist and a slight turn she manages to get them all with a wave of water washing them back to where they came from. Its then that she senses someone watching her from the shadows. She turns slightly to face the moon to feel the balance it gives her. She hates to fight shes a healer but if its to protect the ones she love she will. An unwelcome tear rolls down her cheek closing her eyes she curses herself for not being strong enough. Feeling the moonlight she starts to steady herself she opens her eyes ready to turn back. That when she spots the mask glistening in the moonlight and realizes that the Blue spirit has come to pay her and her village a visit. 

With speed faster than any animal she has ever seen hes there in front of her with that smiling mask. Lady is thrown off balance for a quick second but that's all he need to push her to the ground. Staring up at him with the face of hatred and horror she opens her mouth. "What is you want here demon? i will do to you as i did to you're friends only moments ago. " lady spat. Blue tilted his had to the side as if examining a scared trapped creature, he could only chuckle and shake his head. "Now my lady don't for a second think that those men were anywhere near my level of well lets say expertise." blue states still chucking. Lady knew he was right of course she could just feel the power radiating off of him but she would not go down with a fight even if she is already on the ground. While he was to busy laughing to himself lady called the water to her making a whip behind her back as he looked up to the sky she lashed out catching him of guard. Blue was blindside as the whip cracked against his chest stumbling backwards a few steps. That all she need she jump to her feet ready to do a spin kick and right as her leg gets close he grabs her and pulls her close. "Well that wasn't very nice i do believe we were having a conversation before you so rudely interrupted." blue smugly says as his hold on her leg tightens.  
"Let go of me!" she screams as she pushes on his chest. "There was no conversation just you laughing to the moon like a maniac now LET ME GO!" Lady summons the water to her aid pushing him back making him loosen his grip on her leg. Now Blue is getting annoyed after the crusade of water let up he shakes himself off and grabs his swords if she wants to play then hell play. He didn't even give her a chance to blink before she felt the hilt of his sword pound in to her stomach. All air went from her lungs she was bent in half she lost all senses for a precious second because next thing Lady feels is a knee hitting her chin. The women flies backward skidding to a stop on the ground Blue puts his blades away.  
"I thought you were going to treat me the way you treated my men." Blue starts as he stares at her through the holes in his mask tsking at the sight of her. " I thought the Painted Lady would put up more of a fight but i guess i was wrong. You are nothing you cant even protect yourself from a real fighter how do expect to protect your crappy little village? Get up Lady and show me what you can really do. Don't make this mission boring give me FIGHT!" Fuming with anger and disappointment Blue picks her up realizing the veil is gone and he can she her face fully. He basically gets whip lash from the look in her eyes of the power swimming in her irises. She determined to put this creature where he belongs shes never felt this way never had this power surge through her. She couldn't help but smile at this new found strength.  
" You a demon come here to my village send men in for Agni knows what, have them do your dirty work then come out and yell at me to fight when you've been hold back this whole time! What is the famous Blue Spirit afraid of some painted women? If you want to fight so bad put me down and ill show you what i can really do. And when i win you'll leave my crappy little village alone. " Lady has never felt this type of confidence before and in the back of her mind she knows its because of him because he keeps pushing her to come at him and that excites her.  
As she talks Blue cant help himself but to smile and chuckle at her words. There was a fire in her eyes hes never seen before and it made him want to see it burn brighter. He lets drops her back on the ground and steps a couple of steps back. "Fine if you're so serious lets start we only have a little time left i have other places to be by dawn." Blue takes he swords out and stands ready. Lady gets to her feet taking a deep breath she too gets into a ready position.  
"Are you ready demon?" she asks with a smile on her face. All she gets as a confirmation is a slight head node and Blue bending his knees. Narrowing her eyes she calls water to her arms once again only this time she leaves it there using the water as an extension of her own arms. Moving first she wipes her arm towards his ankles only to have it miss by him spinning around the water . She counters by going for his back as he leaves it open. He feels the impact right between his shoulder blades but he works around it as she throws another blow he dodges to the right taking his left sword and swing it in an arch just catching the fabric of her dress. She stumbles back feeling the cold tip of the sword just graze her chest taking in a breath she shoots water balls toward his center to get him off balance. He slices threw the first, sliding past the second and jumping the third hes grown closer to her taking the hilt of his sword he catches her side. Incredible pain shoots up her ribs but she takes the momentum turns and lands a blow to his mask it cracks. Not giving him a second to react stepping around she brings her other fist towards his center just nipping it as he turns to counter. Blue hasn't felt this way in ages after the blow to the face he tastes the metallic tinge of blood he smiles, turning to dodge her next punch Blue puts hes weight on he back leg readjusts his stance and brings a knee in to her own center. She gasps as all the air flies out her lungs blue takes this moment to hit her again with the hilt of his sword causing her to fall to the ground. Lady feels the earth under her knees but she not done she raises her hands causing a thick layer of mist to gather around them. With the new barrier to his sight Blue swings his blades to clear the mist only to find she has move. Feeling the water flow to her Lady freezes a few shards and throws them towards blue. With no time to react Blue is caught of guard one hits his mask cause it to break entirely another skims his shoulder he dodges the last one. Feeling the blood trickle down his arm he swings his blades once more clearing the mist once and for all. He sees her make her way towards him he dodges the next shards of ice coming towards his chest turning he brings his sword down in an arc cutting her on her shoulder. Stepping back with a wipe of water Lady gets some room both are breathing hard from dodge and throwing but Lady final sees his face. His skin is blue his hair white, he has wide eyes with the look of pain and despair, anger and hate, and something hidden deep she cant put her finger one. His face is strong with a square chin there is a scar right above his left eye. Hes handsome for a demon she thought and that's when she see his smile with red covering the corner of his mouth, "What are you smiling at demon?" She asks with her very own smile not realizing she also has a line of blood crawling down her face.  
"I cant remember the last time i had this much fun my lady. And might i say you look lovely with blood on the corner of you're mouth." He says with a wink.  
As silly as it is she felt her cheeks warm with a slight blush bringing her hand up she wipes her mouth seeing the red from her make up and the dark red of blood. Her smile grew even wider because she realized for the first time in a long time she was also having fun. She stopped worrying about the village and her people she was only in the moment and it was incredible. He felt the heat before seeing the light and knew his time with her was coming to an end. "Well it looks as though my time is up." Blue announces with an almost disappointed tone. Ladys smile faltered just a little as she realized he was right the sun was coming and there time was over. She should be glad since her village is safe but a part of her wanted him to stay. "Well at least my village is safe from the likes of you."  
"Now don't go thinking we're done here ill be back you can count on it i always finish my mission." Putting his swords back into their holders he gives her one last look and disappears into the shadows he came from. Lady can't be sure but she feels a bit of excitement from his words, from the promise his voice. "Till we meet again demon." she whispers to the wind with a small smile playing on her lips.


	2. The Impasse

It has been two long agonizing weeks since the Blue Spirit has come back to her village.  For the past couple of weeks she has been trying to forget the feeling she had while they fought. The energy that had surged through her veins making her feel more alive than any healing has. As soon as she as closes her eyes at night she dreams of that fight, of the power she had, of the moves she never knew was inside her. Every morning when she opened her eyes Lady had felt disappointment and anger; not with just herself for wanting him to come back but also with him. How dare he come to her village and demanded her to fight and then when she does just leave her with this feeling in her chest. He promised to come back maybe not  in so many words but in the way he had said it to her. It had given her hope that she could feel alive again to feel that spark once more. So here she is standing in the same spot they had fought waiting for her demon to show his face. Lady has been coming back to this spot every night since their battle and every night she grows more disappointed and weary. She feels a tear fall down her cheek and laughs why is she so upset that a monster hasn’t returned to her village? Why is she so damn weak? Why is there a pull at her heart?   Lady looks up toward the moon shining bright ahead closes her eyes breathing in a balancing breath and sighs looks as though her Blue Spirit will let her down yet again.

  
It has been two drawn out weeks since Blue had watched her come up the path from her village to the spot where they first met with fists. He was planning on going out to face her and settle his mission but he just couldn't make his feet move. So he stood there in the shadows of the night watching her in the way a predator watches its prey. Lady was just standing there with her hat and veil covering all but that smile on her face and she took his breath away. He couldn't understand why she had this effect on him she was just a women who barely knew how to fight and yet the fire in her eyes that first night reminded him of the fire in his own that had died long ago. He has been playing this game for a _long_ time and his opponents were nothing like they were the first time around but _she was_ , she had their fire even if she didn't have their experience. So Blue found himself in the same spot for the past two weeks just watching her and being mesmerized by the way she moved. She had a routine for one night she would stand in the same spot with that smile plastered to her face, for the second through the fourth night she would practice moves that could be used against him.He found himself chuckling to this a lot during that time. You could tell by the way she moved that she never kept her fighting skills sharp so he wondered what else she did with those powers of hers. For the fifth and sixth night she would pace the same spot clearly muttering things to herself. But on the seventh day she would only stand there for a short period of with this sad look in her eye that Blue just couldn't place. Than she would repeat the cycle and Blue would watch from afar knowing some time soon he would have to finish his mission.

  
On the last day of the second week Blue was in his usual spot watching his painted lady but today was different from all the rest. She had walked up from the village slower than before and there was barely any fire left in her eyes and the struck him harder than any fist or sword has. She stood there in the same spot as before but this time Blue saw the tear that fell from her eye and the disappointment that followed be it was for him or her he has no clue. But he could see the light inside her eyes dim even more and he could not take it he had to do something to bring back that fire. Before a plan could form his feet were carrying him out of his hiding spot. He felt him take in the same calming breath she had and as his foot stepped on a branch making it snap she opens her beautiful eyes and they fill with an emotion he isn't familiar with and it stops him in his tracks.

  
She sees him in all his demon glory from that wonderful blue mask to the black clothing he wears to help him hide in the night. She feels her heart fill with an emotion she is yet to put a word to and feels the spark return to her soul. She feels the fire under her skin as she calls to him.

  
“ I see you have returned demon.”

  
“ As I said before I never leave a mission unfinished my lady”

  
“Oh and what mission is that? You've still yet to tell me.”

  
“You shall know in good time but as for now are you ready to pick up where we left off?”

  
 “ Yes, But I will not hold back this time , I will give you my all.”

  
As she spoke those words Blues’ heart thudded for a reason he is not sure of.

  
“Good I am excited to see what you can bring to the battlefield this time.” Blue says with a smirk as he settles into position across from her.

  
She does the same bending her knees and calling to the water. The first whip comes faster than he expected looks like she didn’t only train at night. It catches him in the shoulder than another hits his chest he feels something grab his ankle and pull breaking his balance. Blue starts to fall backwards he lands on his back, he senses her coming closer and as she gets just in reach he spins catching her ankle bring her down as well. Quickly getting up Blue turns back around to face Lady as she getting to her knees he throws a punch landing right on the side of her chin making her head snap to the side. Intense pain radiates up the side of her face then she feels the pain of his second punch making contact under her chin. Lady lands on her back tasting  the blood that is taking over her mouth shes spits to the side and rolls to her feet. She will not give in this easily. As she stands she wipes her mouth, she smiles wickedly and laughs as she calls more water to her side. Blue kicks towards her but she ducks under and brings her arm up with a blade of ice making a little contact with his chest. Stepping back he readies a throwing knife and lets loose. Lady blocks with a sheet of ice and throws shards back towards Blue nicking his mask.   
“How can you even see with that stupid thing on your face all the time?”

  
“Years of practice, my lady. Besides how can you see with that hat and veil on all the time?.”

  
“Years of practice, demon.” Lady chuckles as she whips a thread of water towards his face causing the mask to fly off.

  
Just as before she can see in his eyes the anger and hate but now she sees other emotions that she didn’t think he was capable of. Lady saw what looked like playfulness and joy hidden in his eyes, as well as a spark of something else that called to her. He has a new wound that was not there before it looks like a burn of some kind and she knows that it’s not from their battle. For some reason it saddens her to see his face burned but it in no way takes away from his beauty.

  
Blue can feel her searching his face looking closer than anyone has in many years and it's quite unsettling. Blue likes to hide many things about himself hence the mask. Unlike most spirits on this side of the plane he looks like what he is. And many people aren’t to thrilled to see something who is 5’ 11”, lean muscular build, with stark white hair, blue skin, large knowing eyes the color of molten amber, and what some call fangs but are just sharper k9s. He’s the spirit of vengeance for Agni sakes, no one really wants him around. Not only does he feel for his people but fights for them too. Many assume that with vengeance there is only hate but in fact there is also love, and sadness, pain, anger and sometimes happiness as well. He has to feel it all each time he helps someone out. Getting a glimpse of what they've been through to be able to understand them better. So he also takes on jobs from his boss that way he doesn't have to feel that way he can just hide in the night.

  
Blue looks up  making eye contact with her beautiful eyes that mesmerizes him each time and sees an emotion that looks like pity. He doesn't need her pity he knows how bad his face looks it was a recent burned by his boss because he didn't finish his mission. Blue thinks it goes quite well with the scar (which is also from his boss) above his left eye it makes him look more fierce, more dangerous. 

  
Smirking Blue yells “ What is the demon to much to look at?”

  
Blushing Lady just stares at him thinking in a way he is right but not for the way he thinks.

  
“I've seen worse.That burn where did you get it?”

  
“It was a gift from my boss for not finishing my mission.” His eyes glow with anger as he speaks.

  
“Well I have to say it makes you seem more dangerous demon but i-I could heal it if you would like.” She says with a slight blush on her cheeks. Did she just stutter?  Silently she thinks why am I offering to heal him? He wants to hurt my village. Why do i want to help this monster?

  
Blue is taken back by her words just minutes ago she had cut him with an ice blade, now she wants to heal his burn. Why? He steps back not knowing if this is a trick or not and readying himself for another attack.

  
“Why would you want to help me?”

  
Thats a good question Lady thinks before answering. “I feel it's unfair for you to fight me with a pre existing injury.” There that's a good enough reason Lady smirks.

  
“Don't worry about me i’ve fought worse battle with even worse injuries than i have now.” Blue says smiling.

  
“Stop being stubborn and let me heal you!” Lady yells as she balls up her fist walking over towards him. 

  
Blue stands stock still not sure of what he should do. He can't wrap his head around that lame excuse she had given him. So he keeps his all knowing eyes on her and takes a deep calming breath if she wants to do it fine he’ll let her.

  
“Whatever” he mumbles as she draws closer.

  
Lady can’t help but laugh a little when he mumbles he looks almost sweet. As she takes her last step his eyes draw her in causing her to stumble just a little but enough to make her lightly fall into him. Her cheeks are on fire with embarrassment she feels his hands catch her arms. Where they are make contact with her skin she feels sparks under her skin. The fall had made her hat tumble off and hit the ground so when she finally took a calming breath Lady looked up and saw him watching her face with those amazing eyes.

  
They stood there like that for a few moment just looking at each other neither really wanting to break the contact. A small smile pulled at Blues’ lips. Clearing her throat Lady moved to take a step back causing Blues’ hands to slid down her arms making little sparks everywhere he touched. Blue was saddened by the lack of contact and loss of fire in his hands from holding her.

  
“Umm well if you could just sit on that umm root over there we can get started.” Blushing yet again lady points over to where there was a sturdy root poking out near the edge of the forest.

  
“Huh y-yeah sure.” Blue turned so quick that he would have fallen if not for his great balance and walked over to the root. He sat waiting for further instructions from his painted lady.

  
Lady calls water back to her and as it gather around her hand. A blue glow emanates from the water causing shadows to go across her lovely face.  Blue just sits there watching her he sees that this is her true nature, she is a healer. Lady takes a step to stand right in front of him taking her eyes of the glowing water she looks to him and asks,

  
“Can you turn your head slightly to the right?”

  
With making a sound Blue does as he is told and turns his head. He closes his eyes to taking a calming breath.

  
“Just keep your eyes closed this won't take long.”

  
Blue hums in response feeling the water against his skin feels good. Lady concentrates on the task in front of her feeling the cells move back together and heal under her careful probing. This is who she is, she is a healer and she loves the feeling of being able to help those in need. That's why she was made into a spirit after all. She is a protector on that can fight and heal even though she has never been big on the fighting part. That was until blue came along a light something inside her. She feels the healing end under her hands moving them to get a better look. There will be a scar but nothing too big and it goes rather nicely with the one above his eye as well.

  
Blue felt the pressure leave his face so he turned back to face her. He was met with her beautiful eyes that seemed to be smiling down at him. In face she did have a smile on her face it makes her look other worldly. He brought his hand up to the location of the burn and felt a small scar but if felt like nothing compared to how the burn was in the beginning. Blue smile his own smile up at her still touching his face.

  
‘Well my lady I do believe I owe you a thank you.”

  
Smiling Lady answers “That you do demon.”

  
“How about I spare you and your village for yet another day?”

  
Lady thought about it how her village will be safe again even for a short time but then she would see him. She wouldn't get to feel these sparks that are bursting inside her chest.

  
“I believe you can do better than that.”

  
“I don’t think anything can top that.”

  
“Yes that is true but if you spare us i don't know when i will see you again.”

  
That stop all of Blues’ mental functions not knowing what to say back he just stared at her with an open mouth.

  
“If you don't close your mouth bugs will get in.” She says as she rolls her eyes with a slight blush creeping onto her face.

  
Closing his mouth Blue smiled and said “If you would like to see me again meet me here in this very spot in two days. I’ll come back. I will have to finish my mission at some time.”

  
He scratches his head as he says the last part knowing to well she will not be pleased with what it is. But that matter is for another day because she wants to see him again and that makes his heart race.

  
Lady looks up to him and smiles while she shakes her head.  Her eyes glittering in the moonlight makes Blues’ smile grow even bigger.

  
“Okay than i will see you in two days.” Blue turns and starts to walk into the forest behind them when her hand grabs his arm.

  
“I feel as though demon is not your name. What should i call you?” She asks with her head turned to the side not full looking at him.

  
“You can call me Blue everyone else does.” He says in return never looking back at her.

  
“Blue.” the way she says it send his heart into overdrive. It sounds like a promise of something more.

  
“Goodnight, my lady.” He says as he disappears into the night.


	3. The Mission

 

 For the past two days the only two things Blue has been able to think about are both his Painted Lady and the dread mission he will soon have to complete. As he walks to the meeting spot they had both decided on he lets his mind wander to the night he was given the mission that had in turn set his soul ablaze.

~One Month Ago

“Blue! Get your worthless ass in here!” Yells a voice Blue has grown to despise. It’s a voice that is never quiet not even when he whispers. It has a hard rasp to it making it sound like a man who has smoked all his life ( which he does), while it is deeper than lions roar. Blue walks into his office and is greeted with a snarl.

“Yes boss?” he asks rolling his eyes behind his mask.

“I have a mission for you to do. You want it?” As if Blue could say no that's how he got the scar above his eye in the first place. The first rule in this world is do not piss of Agni because even though he looks like a pretty boy, he is one of the most powerful spirits on this side of the plane.

“What is it you want me to do?”

“It simple really all I want you to do is capture a person and burn their village to the ground.”

“Can’t you do that all by yourself? Why do you want me to do it? “Doesn't matter why I asked you to do something only that I did and I expect you to get it done.”

“Fine. Who is this person and where is their village?”

“It’s a woman I want you to capture and you’ll know her when you see her she is sort of their protector the village is about a two day hike from here over by the large river. The village itself is built on the river so there is no way of missing it. I also have another mission for you while you are in that area I have some trade i would like to be handled and I want you to make sure I get all my money as while. Do you understand?”

“Yes I understand.” Blue says as he walks out the door. He is already thinking of the plans that will get he through this mission. He’ll need extra men for this mission so he can capture the woman, burn the village and also do the trade, he’ll need good fighters and he already has them picked. Next he has to pack for the journey then figure out the route for them to take. Once he gets to the village he’ll have his men scope out the place so they know what they’re dealing with then the next night they will attack.

As Blue leaves Agni has a smile on his face. He knows with Blue on this mission it will be done quickly and soon he will have his revenge. Agni gets up out of his chair to stand by the window in it he can see his reflection. He knows he is a good looking man with his long hair a dark as the night sky, with skin that has been kissed by the sun with no imperfection in sight, a face with perfect angles and a square jawline, and eyes that shine like emeralds no one has ever been able to reject him that is until that woman. Of course once he laid his eyes on her he had wanted her. Her beauty was beyond compare but the fact that she was an amazing healer and a strong warrior had made him want her more. He wanted her by his side to be his and only his and she smiled her dazzling smile and said **no** straight to his face. She would rather _**stay**_ in the forsaken village than to live with him or even fight with him. She saw no reason why she should have to fight for a man like him when he thought himself _so_ powerful. Just the thought of the memory put a snarl on his face. He was glad she was about to see the village she chose over him burn to the ground. Damn that Painted Lady and that retched village. Soon she will be getting what’s owed to her and than she will have no choice but to stay beside him. A dark chuckle erupts from his lips as he goes to walk out of his office. Soon he will have his Painted Lady and nothing will be in his way.

~~two days later~

“I sent word to the trader that you will be there in four days time. I expect you to return right after the trade since it is something of great importance. Do you understand?”

“Of course this should be an easy mission for me and my men. We will be back in no more than a week.” Blue says with a flick of his wrist as he walks out the door.

Agni scoffs at his words and returns to his papers but he gives up on them because he will restless so instead he goes to the garden to train. That’s where they find him a week later practicing under the high sun moving like the flames of fire graceful yet lethal. Agni stops at the feel of someone behind him, he turns with a smile and a small speech on the tip of his tongue. But as his eyes make contact with that stupid mask he see the man is short one Painted Lady.

“Where the fuck is she?” He yells at the top of his lungs jumping at Blue who just sidesteps him.

“She was stronger than I had calculated. I will get her I just had to return because you clearly stated that **I** was to come _straight_ back after the trade.” Blue says with a bit of sarcasm that does not go unnoticed.

Agni lunges again and this time makes contact with his mask causing a split. Blue stumbles back trying to regain his balance but Agni won’t allow that he knows Blue would be able to take him if he does so he keeps pushing forward. Another blow lands in Blue stomach making him lean slightly forward but just far enough for Agni to grab the back of his head and bring a knee to meet the mask being pulled forward.The mask shatters apart falling to the ground in pieces. Blue takes a sharp breath in as cool air hits his face feeling as the blood starts to pour from his nose. While Agni his marveling in his small victory of breaking the stupid fucking mask off his face Blue takes this opportunity to throw a punch to his side making contact with Agnis’ ribs. Agni lets out a howl and brings his hands to Blues’ back making him fall to the ground. There are people all around them but non stupid or brave enough to get in the middle of one of Agnis temper-tantrums so they watch with pity as Agni starts whaling on Blue while he lay face down in the dirt. The only proof that Blue is still conscious is the slight groan that leaves his lips.

“So you couldn’t finish the mission you good-for-nothing spirit. I think you deserve a reward for being so fucking useless.” Agni says between kick to Blues’ ribs.

“You two there come here and hoist him up into a sitting position.” The two men from the crowd come to grab Blue murmuring apologies as they do so quiet enough that Agni can't hear.

“Hold him still.” Agni says as he get a branch and sets it on fire.

The only think Blue could see was the beauty of the dancing flame then he saw nothing as the pain overtook all his senses. Blue has never felt pain like that it seared all his nerve endings leaving a pin prick feeling all around his eye, he could hear the sizzle of his skin,the smell of his flesh and the hair burning would have overload his nose if not for the blood still coming out of hit causing him to breath out his mouth. He could taste it in the air though and it made him cringe but he wasn't going to give this righteous bastard what he wanted. So he sat there shaking the slightest amount taking in all the pain making no sound at all as a single tear rolls down his cheek from his good eye.

Agni would laugh at his pain had Blue shown it anywhere other than the slightest of shaking . It pissed him off more that this good-for-nothing spirit was just taking this wasn't even making this pleasurable for him. So he takes the flame from his face and tells the men to leave him where he kneels.

“If anyone so much as touches him will have to answer to me no get back to work!”

He screams at those around him. Before he leaves Agni leans in close and whispers in his ear “I hope you remember this pain for life times to come so you can always remember that you're useless.” And walks away.

Blue stays there kneeling in the grass for hours. He had moved to a deeper part of his mind to get away from the searing pain that is on his face. He was dimly aware of a woman coming out in the middle of the night to help treat the wound before it could get infected. Just as she was dimly aware of two eyes emerald eyes watching from the window.The woman takes a rag out of a bowl that has cool water in it and starts dabbing the burn area to cleanse it. Using gentle movements she begins applying an ointment to the severe areas of the burn. After all that is done she stand to walk away gathering her stuff and looking at the burn once more before saying “You should learn to keep your mouth shut.” and walks back inside.

As she heads inside she is grabbed by two men and taken to Agni.

“I thought I was clear when i said no one touches him.”

“If i didn't treat its’ wounds they would have become infected and he is our best employ. I was doing you a favor. Brother.”

He smacks her hard across the face sending blood flying out her mouth. She spits and looks at him hold her cheek. “Don’t tell me what you’re doing is for me.You helped him because you have a soft spot for the useless thing.” She blushes but holds her ground she knows he could hurt her more so she stands ready but nothing comes and he tells her to leave his sight which she does happily.

Back outside Blue had retreated back to the place in his mind where he sees that amazing woman standing in the moonlight. She didn’t know but he stood behind the shadows a little longer before he left and saw the small trace of a smile that graced her lips. It was that image he kept replaying in his head all the way until they met again.

The next day Agni comes out and stands in front of Blue looking down at him. “You have two months to bring me the girl do you understand. If you fail this will be the last mission you will ever have. Do not fail me.” Is all he says and he walk back into his palace.

~~Present day~~

Blue shakes his head to clear it of all the memories and to refocus on what just past those trees. He stops in the shadows and sees her standing there waiting for him with no hat and no veil and for some reason it makes his heart skip. He can she her beautiful markings as red as burning flames. The thought of flames bring back the memory of only having two months to finish this mission. Two months till he rips that smile from off her face. He could always tell her give her a warning of the monster he truly is but he doesn't want to ruin this whatever this is. So he makes the decision he’ll tell her but when the time gets closer. Why ruin something like this now when he has just a little while to feel hope of something more. So he walks thru the trees and meets her as well with no mask to hide behind. Let's see where this leads is all he thinks to himself as she looks up with a smile and says “Blue.”

 


	4. The Spark

Hearing his name sound so sweet makes a ghost of a smile appear on his face as he walks into the clearing where she stands. 

  
“Good evening my lady.”

  
“Hello Blue I’ve been waiting for a while for you to show.”

  
“I’m sorry I lost track of time but now that I am here what would you like to do? We can fight some more since that is all we know how to do together.”

  
“We can spar later. I want to get to know you a little more.”

  
“Well this night is yours to command so I will follow your lead.” Blue says with a playful wink that sends a slight blush across her skin.

  
“O-okay umm i actual set up an area for us to sit and talk. It has food.”

  
“Now are you trying to steal my heart? I can’t turn down food.” Blue says with a chuckle.

  
“Do you have a name or is my lady the only thing i can call you?” He asks with a slight smile as they sit at her little picnic. Eyeing all the wonderful food laying in front of him, he takes on of the fruits and starts to eat as he waits for her answer.

  
“You’re actually very close to my name. I'm the Painted Lady as you can see by the red lines that mark me. But everyone just calls me Lady.” she says with a small giggle. “It's not very creative i must say.”

  
“You’re saying that to a guy who calls himself Blue because he’s the Blue Spirit.” Blue laughs that ends with a small genuine smile on his lips.

  
“Well i guess we’re not very original.” she says with a slight blush from his smile.

  
“Speak for yourself i don’t see anyone else with blue skin and white hair walking around. I’m as original as them come.” _But no one seems to appreciate me as I am_. He thinks as he ends his sentence.

  
Lady can see a slight change in his demeanor after the last sentence and wonders what he’s thinking. Has he always been an outsider? Has he been hurt for being so different? Was she lucky to have a more human look rather than that of a spirit? She could never know what he has gone through. Sure she knows the stories of the vengeful Blue Spirit of how he kills or destroys but something in him makes her think that is not all he does.  So she says the first thing to come to her mind and hopes it comforts him even in the smallest way.

  
“You’re right you are very unique unlike me who just blend into the crowd. I think your appearance is something magical.” she whispers the end with a small smile and a burning blush looking away into the trees.

  
Blue just openly stared at her like she has two heads with his mouth slightly open. Only one has ever said anything remotely nice about his appearance, all he ever gets is how much he looks like a monster from a child's nightmare. There was a strange feeling crawling around in his heart and soul which he personally wasn’t too excited for it. He already had hope in his mind he didn't need anything else clouding his judgment. He need to stay sharp in his line of work  and already he could feel that these feelings were starting to grind at some parts of him.

 He hums slightly and begins to rub his neck nervously staring off to where he can see the village. With eyes that  are heightened in their senses he can make out a good amount of detail. He can see that it does in fact float above the water as if magic held it up. He could see the moon and the oil lights casting shadows and images across the decks and water. Every person his eyes find has a sort of ease about them and a love surrounding them. He sees a child running to their mother with a huge grin on their face clutching a doll to it’s chest. The doll itself looks familiar but even his great eyes can't make out the details. The mother looks over to her child with love as bright as the sun, smiling wide and laughing as the child trips over their eagerness. A group of others watch the child in the same way and Blue realizes this is what it must be like to have a family and a village that love you. A sad smile comes across his face as he remembers his mission how is to destroy something so beautiful?

  
At his hum Lady turns to look at him and all she see is his profile as he stares down at her wonderful village. In this light she can see his face with the expressions he hides under his many masks. She watches his eyes scan ahead at details even she can’t make out. There's a wonderment and longing in his expression as he looks down to her people filling her heart with pride and sadness.  Her village is full of people who love one another and work together for if one thrive they all do and if one falls they all do. They are the embodiment of what she strives to be everyday. Because of them she does not fight but she heals, she helps them as they help her to be better every day. The village is her world and her soul without them she’d be lost. She doesn’t have to guess at why there is longing in his face for the work he does there probably is little love. He most likely has never had a group care and work together like this in any way. It saddens her in way she never knew she could be saddened in a way that touches her soul as well as her heart. She goes to say something to take his mind off of whatever his is thinking about but he beats her to the punch.

  
“ There is a child down there holding a doll that looks so familiar, what is it?” He asks eyes still on her village.

  
“ It’s most likely a doll of me they like to carve them and give them to the children. They say it’s to give them a little bit of the strength and wisdom that I possess.” She says with a blush. She's never been to fond of the dolls as she has never done anything worthy for them to make such a thing in her eyes. To her it is the village people themselves that should have dolls carved after them.

  
“ They worship you like a god i see.” Blue says a little more bitter than he meant.

  
Lady flinches as if he smacked her. She never wanted to be worshiped that's not why she came here unlike others. 

  
“ **I do not want to be worshiped by anyone**. I am but a humble human that lives among them. They have taught me so much in my time with them. They have strength and courage that goes beyond most spirits I have met. They love fiercely and with their wholes hearts, no matter the person they try to keep an open mind and welcome them into their village. They have opened a new world for me. I am eternally thankful to these people. If anyone were to worshiped it is _them_.” Her voice started off powerful and anger but softened with each word about her village till there were tears in her eyes.

  
“ Ahh but you are no mere _human_ Lady, you are a spirit and to them that makes you a god. You can try and act as if you are human but you are not, you have powers and abilities that far surpass that of a human. They may have taught you something's and you may believe that they are all good and are only filled with love but humans are vile creatures in nature. They harbor and kill needlessly, take what is not theirs for the pure reason that they can. They destroy others family without a second glance. They hold onto hate till it makes them more of a monster than I am. You are very naïve such as a child walking into the world for the first time. It is both an amazing blessing and a massive curse.” His voice was monotone and heartless as if he’s lost all feeling to the world as he talked, it sent a shiver down Ladys’ back.

  
She was becoming angry for what did he know about love when all he did was destroy. How dare he talk as if he knew her village. How dare he say she was naïve. He doesn’t know what she’s been through. Granted she hasn't been through a lot in her semi peaceful life but who was he to judge? She stood up hands on her hips and fire coursing through her veins looking down at the blue man sitting in front of her.

  
“How dare you try and tell me I am naïve. You have no idea what i have gone through in my life. You know nothing about my village. All you know is **destruction** , you know nothing of love or of life.” She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was panting by the end of her little speech.

  
 Blue still wasn’t looking at her keeping his eyes on the village. The longer he looked the more real it became. He began noticing people lurking in the corners with hate in their eyes as they watch other villagers. He could see some completely ignoring  others giving them the cold shoulder. No this village is just like the rest even if it has more love than hate. The two go hand and hand you can’t find one without the other. It’s simple like yin and yang always circling each other never to far from the other.  Why those two decide to come into this pathetic little world makes sense as they both belong to remind others of the fact that one is not without the other it's a balancing act, a movement of energy that will always flow. She is wrong he knows love and he knows hate they are a different side of the same coin. He knows what life can do to someone who has loved to much or loved to little, when hate overtakes their soul and nothing can remain. He is the embodiment of life itself sometimes. He has known growth and destruction for they also go hand to hand he has witnessed it all.  He is not naïve no, he is wise and he is cold.

  
“ You _**are**_ naïve for you choose to not see the ones being ignored or the jealousy in some eyes. You are right I do not know what you have gone through but I can tell you haven’t experienced enough of the world to truly understand it. You do not know what I have been through either so do not stand above me like you know better. For I have _known_ destruction because I have also _known_ love. Just because I look like a monster does not mean I am one. You’re yelling down at me because what i speak is the truth and you are too afraid to admit it. To hate is to have loved and to love is to have hated. It is simple yet can be very complicated to those who do not understand.” He says the last sentence staring into her eyes.

  
He sees a flash of emotion pass behind her eyes as if something clicked. He can tell she’s processing everything he just told her. Going through all of her memories to tell if it is the truth he speaks. She slowly straightens up and a rouge tear falls from her eye. She curses herself for how many times has she cried in front of this being? But everything he has just said is true all of her memories prove it. She was ignorant to the fact that there is indeed hatred in her village. There are those who are shunned and pushed aside and she has never done anything to stop them. She is just as much a part of the problem as the rest of the village. They were to care for each and every member of the village for if one thrives they all thrive and if one falls they all fall. But clearly that is not case because some are falling and no one is there to help them to their feet. Lady feels sick as if she has eaten something rotten. She stumbles a little before two strong arms wrap around her waist. She looks up and sees Blues’ face staring down at her with what she sees is concern.

  
“Are you alright?” He says with more emotion than she's heard in the past hour.

  
She goes to shake her head yes but another tear falls and she whispers “No.”

  
Blue shakes his head as if he understands what's going on inside of her for she is at war with herself. For years she has only seen the good in her village never the bad but now he had open her eyes and her perfect village is slowly shifting into the realness of this world. He just holds her in his arms for that's all he can do. She has to come to terms with this on her own and find the understanding of the world. She bows her head and leans into his chest using him to hold her up.

  
“How could I have been blind to this.” She whispers to his chest.

  
“Most would rather turn a blind eye to the bad and only focus on the good. They had never shown you any of those feelings so you had no reason to go looking for it.” He answers back with a soft voice as if not to scare her.

  
Lady shakes her head in agreement and slowly wraps her arms around Blue. He tense for just a second then relaxes into the position. It has been far too long since anyone has held him. After a few more minutes Blue clears his throat to speak.

  
“Well there is still food left over and some wine if you would like to start this night over.” He says nervously.

  
Lady lifts her head and looks over to the mat with food and wine than back at the being in front of her and replies with a shake of her head and a smile.

  
“That sounds lovely.”

  
Blue unwraps her from his arms but takes ahold of her hand and walks back over to the mat with a small smile tugging at his lips. Once they sit Blue pours them both some wine thinking how much they both need it. Lady gladly takes it with a smile and a small sip.

  
“Will you tell me why you decide to come to this side of the plane and not stay on the other.”  Lady blushes she didn't mean to start the conversation with such a strong beginning. Many have different reasons for wanting  to leave the spiritual plane who was she to ask. “Y-you don’t have to answer if you do not want to. “

  
Blue takes a sip of his wine and thinks for a very long time.

  
“I came to this plane when I was still young. Humans had caught my attention and I want to know more about them. I wanted to be closer to them than we are in our plane so I came i didn’t think my appearance would be hated so badly or what I am known for would be distasteful in their eyes. The closer i got to them the more I saw humans for what they are. They are monsters more so than some of the nastiest beast in our realm. But there are some that are not monster who are amazing and kind that have made me remember why I came to this plane at all. Their version of love transcends any that we see in our plane. That’s why i made the choice to come here. “  He states with a wonder in his eyes that makes Lady smile yet again only causing him to blush.

  
“ Well that makes sense with your line of work. You must not know a lot about love.”

  
“ That’s where you are wrong Lady. My line of work is just as much about love as it is hate. Remember the two go together and always will.”

“But how does it involve love when all you do is destroy?”

  
“When someone comes to me for vengeance I see all their memories that deals with the issues they have, it gives me better insight on my victim you can say. I have to see every detail in all its glory. Not only do i see it but i feel it all of it, their pain, love, sadness and hate. That’s one of the reasons I wear the mask it hides the emotions that i feel. A lot of the time  people come to me because someone had killed their child, spouse, parent, or siblings. I’ve even had people come to me because someone killed their pet. Love will make you do crazy things you never thought was possible. Yes i have people come to me out of jealousy or just hate but that hate can be from loving someone so much and them just leaving you in the mud like you were nothing. Love can fester into hate like an infection. It can slowly eat at you till you’ve gone mad.”  He says with a sad smile a gulp of his wine.

  
“Have you yourself ever known love before?” She asks in a small whisper had it not been for his enhanced hearing he may have missed majority of the question.

  
“Yes, once a very long time ago.”

  
“What happened?”

  
Blue pours himself some more wine and downs in it two gulps.

  
“ Her village did not enjoy the fact that one of their favorites were in love with a **monster**. She was one of the only people to see me not as a monster but as something more and when we fell in love no one could have come between us it was strong our love. When the village realized that we were truly serious and had planned to wed they had taken her from me. They had beaten her for _loving_ a monster such as me and left her in a cave not too far from the village for me to find. When i had managed to find the cave I was already too late. She had only a little time left with this world so i held her and whispered my vows in her ear as i ran my hands in the hair that i could. She looked up at me  with tears in her beautiful eyes and told me not to turn into the monster they thought i was and that a greater love will come my way if i stayed open. She then gave me one last kiss and told me how glad she was that she had felt a love like ours and thanked me for being hers. With a final tear and one final breath she laid still in my arms. As I held her there I promised I wouldn’t be the monster they wanted me to be but i couldn't promise her to stay open to love for if my love brought that to her i would never love again.”

  
Lady didn’t realize she was crying till he had wiped the tear off her cheek. She just kept staring at his face seeing all the sadness and regret cross his features. She watched as one tear fell from his sacred side and reached to brush it off. His breath hitched in his throat as if he was gasping for air and the rest of the tears came flowing down. Lady got to her knees and crawled over to Blue to wrap him in her arms like he did with her earlier. All she could do was be something he could lean on. She ran her hands through his hair and kept whispering “I’m sorry”. 

Minutes or hours could have passed but to Blue it felt like an eternity. He hasn’t talked about the woman he had love in so many years. He feels as though he has been ripped apart just as he felt that day. But for some reason it feels as though something is trying to mend him back together it feels warm and tingly but he can’t figure out what it is.  He pushes that thought aside and opens his eyes what he sees is truly magical. Lady was glowing like the colors from the sky in the north. Blue had never seen anything so breathtaking in his life. He just kept staring as she still whisper “i’m sorry” and ran her hand through his hair. Has she been doing that this whole time? He wonders as her glow starts to dim and she opens her eyes. Molten ember meets a storming sea as their eyes connect both filled with tears both looking utterly sad. Blue goes to speak but it is Lady who first makes a sound.

  
“I’m so sorry I asked you that question it was none of my business. You tried to start the night over and here I am making it worst all over again.”

  
Blue blinks up at her as she speaks watching as another tear falls down her cheek. He wishes he didn't make her cry so much it makes him feel awful.

  
“It’s okay Lady truly, I haven’t talked about her in a long time it feels like a weight has been lifted now that I have. I’m sorry for it seems all I know how to do is fight and make you cry.”  He brushes her tears away with his last words.

  
She chuckles a little and sighs at his touch. “ You have no reason to apologize to me. You have opened my eyes to the world and you have touched my soul with your story. I am the one who is sorry for you lost your will to love that is incredible sad.” She wipes his face one last time catching the last tear that fell from his eyes and gave him a small sad smile.

  
“Have you ever been in love?” He asks abruptly for some reason he really wants to know.

  
“There was a time when I thought I was but it was only a trick.” She says with a bit of anger seeping into her voice.

  
“ May I ask what happened?”

  
“Yes it seems only fair since I asked you. He was another spirit like us but very powerful I thought he loved me for who I was not for the gifts that I possess. I thought he wanted me for me but he wanted me as if i was a prize something to show off as if he won some competition. He asked me to leave my village and fight only for him and I told him no. He became very angry and tired to take it out on me but I was too quick and skilled so he made a fool of himself and i left never to return to his side. You may not know this about me but I use to be a great fighter before i came to this plane. But just as you did i watched the humans and fell in love with them and how they healed each other body and soul. I want to be apart of that i didn’t want to fight anymore it was becoming too much so I came here and started to heal and i became amazing at it.” She said with a smile full of pride.

  
Blue couldn’t help but smile back as she glowed with moon light behind her. She is one of the most beautiful things he has ever laid his eyes on. In his chest he felt his heart pound as if it realized something that hasn’t caught up to his brain.

  
“Is that why you were glowing when you held me you were trying to heal me?”

  
Lady blushed hard and looked away. “Yes i was trying to soothe your soul even just a little to help take some of the pain away. “

  
Without thinking Blue reached over and drew her mouth to his. As soon as their lips met his veins felt the rush of cool water as if they were cleansing him of his anger. To her she felt the spark of a fire run over her lips as they kissed with lava moving in her veins. It was something magical for both of them and when they finally pulled apart they both were out a breath. They just stared at each other with burning blushes and wide eyes not quite knowing what to do.

  
As the realization dawns on Blue with what he’s just down he stands abruptly and takes a step back.

  
“I’m sorry Lady I don’t know what came over me.”

  
Lady brings her fingers to her mouth and slowly smiles.

  
“It’s okay Blue, here come sit back down.”

  
“I don’t think that would be a smart idea. I should head back to where I'm staying it’s almost dawn.”

  
“What's with you and leaving before dawn?” She asks sounding exasperated.

  
“I don’t like walking around in the sun without my mask my lady. To many people stare and I'm not one for being stared at.”

“You can’t kiss me and leave Blue that's unfair.”

  
“I never said i was fair.” He says with a wink and before he can stop himself he bends down and kisses her on the cheek.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow my lady.”

  
She looks up at him with her smile and says “You better you have a lot of explaining to do.” 

“Goodnight Lady.” He says with a bow and walk back towards the woods.

  
“Goodnight Blue.” she replies.

 

 


	5. The Conection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mock fight doesn't end how they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super sorry this has taken forever to get up I was going through a lot of personal stuff the next chapter shouldn't take nearly this long!! Thank you to you all for still reading this. <3 Also first time smut written in here so enjoy.

For the next couple of weeks Blue spent his evenings bare faced and with Lady.  They sat under the stars  talking  about everything and nothing all at once. They hadn’t kissed since the first night but they were always touching. Whether it was their hands or legs, one lying upon the other's lap as they told stories of the past while the other ran their fingers threw the other's hair. It was like they were in their own world at night just the two of them, no healing and no mission just them.  But tonight was different Lady wanted to spar, knowing that had made a shiver of excitement  go up Blues’ spine . He hasn’t fought someone since the last fight with her so he was more than happy to fulfill this wish.

  
“Just because we are sparring does not mean I will go easy on you.” Blue says with a wicked smile.

  
“ I would hope not.” Lady returns with her own wicked grin.

  
They get into position standing across from each other knees bent, arms up both ready to pounce. Lady moves first with a flick of her wrist water moves past her straight towards Blue. Blue jumps to the right, rolls then returns to his feet moving quickly toward Lady. Lady sends another water stream towards him to take him off balance. With a second small stream connected to her arm she whips it around to Blues left side as he jump to get away from the larger stream. She grabs his arm with a twist of her hips she pulls causing her arm and him to move towards the ground. She gets another stream and grabs him by the ankle twisting in a circle she throws him towards the water. Blue relaxes his body before impact and rolls into a squat he can see she’s trying to get him closer to the water but he's not sure why. Another whip comes at him from the side he rolls forward and grabs one of his knifes. He tosses it at Lady causing her to create a wall of ice blocking her view for a moment. He uses this chance to run around the side, she catches the movement in her peripheral with lightning speed she sends ice shards his way. At the last moment Blue uses his momentum to drop into a slide that allows him to  reach her feet with one quick movement he knocks her down. As  Lady yelps and falls, Blue quickly flips around so that he can swing his body on top of hers. Grabbing her hands in his, he lets out a chuckle with a small smirk. Lady lets out a humph, she than swings her leg causing water to knock Blue in the head causing him to loosen his grip. Lady bucks her hips and rolls to the side using the momentum of Blue leaning after being hit. As she gets up she fires a ball of water at him. Blue rolls to the side and with a slight jump stands.

  
“Blue I feel as though you are going easy on me and I’m a bit disappointed.” Lady says with another flick of her wrist.  
   
“I am only giving you some to time to warm up, My lady.” Blue says with another dodge. 

Blue takes off and is in front of Lady in mere seconds. Before she can move Blue open palms her stomach making a loud smacking noise. Ladys’ back rounds as the air leaves her lungs causing her eyes to water slightly. The next thing she feels is a swift elbow to her right side causing her to stumble. The pain radiates but she uses the stumble to create some distance, she watches blue from the side of her eye as she goes further back. He makes to swing with his left fist but Lady counters with a swift block with her right arm , throwing out a punch with her left. She makes contact with his chin while still using her momentum she twists kicking his side with her right leg. Blue feels the pain in his side as he is sent stumbling to his left. He hears the sound of the water before he feels it wrap around his waist. Lady pulls the water causing him to tip forward and land on his knees. As she walks closer she calls the water to his wrists freezing it into handcuffs. Blue half heartedly pulls on them to give her a good show before she comes any closer. With a smirk Lady moves in again letting the water around his waist to ease, once Blue notices the pressures difference he readies himself for his next attack. He watches as Lady starts to move in, silently he breaks the ice cuffs but keeps his hands in the same position. Once she is in reach Blue throws himself backwards kicking one leg out to catch her on the underside of her chin. Blue lands his flip taking in the moments as Lady tries to catch herself. Launching forward Blue elbows her stomach as she bends he grabs her hips and tosses her to the side. Lady rolls on the ground trying to keep her body from tensing to hard. Feeling her body slow she prepares to roll to her knees. As she does she calls the water once again but this time she freezes it into a sword like object.

Taking a steady breath Lady stands with her back towards Blue she can feel him moving closer. In a blur of movement Lady spins sword raised only to find no one behind her. She takes slow steps out to where they just were scanning the area she heard steps approaching from the right she turns just in time to block his sword with her own makeshift one. With a small grunt she pushes him back sliding her sword off his. Holding her sword in her right hand lady lunges towards Blues’ middle. With a quick swipe of his blade Blue easily counters but was not prepared for the ice ball that had knocked him on the head. Liquefying her sword as Blue blocks with his own she has the water wrap around the blade pulling the sword from his hand and throwing it across the field. Since the ice ball had done its job distracting Blue, Lady moves in closer drawing her left arm back to punch. Taking her swing she just misses the spot she was aiming for when Blue dodges his head to the side. Feeling the wind on his face Blue spins to the left still rubbing his head.

  
“You know that really hurt.” He whines as she tries for another punch.

  
“You said we weren’t going easy and besides you’re just being a baby. ‘I’ve had worse in battle trust me’ I recall you saying before in one of our fights.”

  
“Oh so we’re mocking one another now my lady, I never thought you would be so child like.”

  
“Only when the situation calls for it.”  She says as she shrugs her shoulders with a small smile.  

  
With a small smile of his own Blue launches himself back into the mock fight. With laughter in his steps Blue reaches her in seconds grabbing her wrist he lifts her then brings her back down to the ground so that she is lying on her back. With a gasp of surprise lady starts to squirm trying to get his heavy body off of hers. But if Lady wants to be child like Blue will show her how childlike he can get.  His hand moves to her side sending a shiver up her spin what happens next is not what she expected. He starts a ruthless tickle of her side and once she can no longer hold in her laugh forcing her to stop struggling he brings his other hand down to the other side. Her laugh is like the sweetest music to his ears, he can’t get enough. Between her laughs are loud “stops” and _“I'm going to kill yous”_ but her eyes hold no anger just happiness and wonderment that matches the ones watching her. During an extreme cause of laughter Lady kicks Blue in the stomach causing him to cough which also makes him stop the tickling. With her new found freedom and the chance to breath she crawls away as fast as she can so she’s not hit with another attack.

  
Still trying to catch her breath she looks at him and smiles saying “ That's…. what you……. get. Who is the one acting childlike now?”

  
The only response she gets is a shrug and a wink before Blue lays down in the middle of the field.

  
“Tired already old man?”

  
Starting to stand Blue replies “ Old man? My lady if you’d like me to continue to kick your ass in our mock fight i will, i have no objections.”

  
“ You wish you were kicking my ass. I’ve been winning this whole time.” And with that she sends a steady stream of water towards his face.

  
Blue sputters as the water continues to hit his face. As the last of it slow lady runs in using her momentum she launches herself into the air hit Blue in the chest with a flying kick. With the impact that should have sent Blue flying all that happened was his chest moving in more as his hands wrapped around her legs. Blue starts to spin her in the air then mid spin he lets go launching her into the air. Thinking quickly Lady gathers water around her to slow her movement through the air. When she finally lands with a much softer thud than she would have without the water her back is facing Blue, she push the water towards him but lower to the ground. Blue is confused to why she didn’t make the attack towards his actual body but is surprised to find that his feet and up to his calves are being in frozen in that exact water.  Next thing Blue feels is a cascade of water hit his face leaving him blind for a moment. Lady runs up towards blue as the water take his vision away stopping just in front of him laughing at the sight of his hair. Blue makes a face when he hears her laugh so close and wonders what could be so funny as he goes to run his hands threw his hair, but is stopped by an immense knot and can feel his hair is poking out in all directions. To get her back Blues’ arm springs out and grabs Lady by the wrist and drags her towards him raising his other to her head. Lady could  see the mischievous look in his eyes and tries to pull away but was already caught. What she didn’t realize was that he has slowly been breaking out of the ice trap that has held him and once his second foot is free he was off.  Ladys’ head smashed right into Blues’ chest as he hurled himself into a sprint towards something behind her she let out a loud yelp that causes a rumble of laughter go through Blues’ chest.  Blue kept his eyes on the water than right before he got there he stopped and threw Lady into water. She lets out a very loud scream as she fell into the water causing a great splash. Blue couldn’t stop laughing as she emerged from the river dripping wet clothes and hair thrown in different directions.

  
“Oh my lady don't you look something magical.” Blue chuckles as he stares at the women in front of him.

  
“ Well aren’t you getting your laughs worth.” Lady replies with an eye roll and a hand on her hip.

  
Seeing her put her hand on her hip made Blue laugh even harder causing Lady to groan. So she did what she thought would be equal as funny. She called water to her hand and formed a ball freezing the water into a nice soft snowball and chucked it. It flew threw the sky smacking Blue square in the face making him create one of the most confused faces she has ever seen.  The look of pure confusion produced the most obnoxious laugh to fall out of her lips. She covered her mouth in embarrassment as she was bent in two with tears streaming down her face.

  
Blue just stood there trying to understand what had just hit him in the face and what was just so damn funny. He went to ask her what the hell that was when he heard the laugh that erupted from her mouth. He watched as the embarrassment washed over her face as her hand flew to her face. But even Blue saw that the laughter was too powerful for her to stop as she folded over herself with tears falling from her eyes. With such a sight in front him he too started to laugh.  When they both finally stopped they had pains in their sides and huge smiles on their faces.  Ladys’ hair was still messed up which caused another giggle to come from Blue and as she looked at him with a bit of confusion he just pointed to his head. Lady automatically turn bright red and turned away trying to tame her now wild hair. After a few moments of fighting she got her hair under some control moving to turn back around she catches Blue staring off into the distance wondering what it is he's thinking. Clearing her throat Blues’ eyes snap to her with a slight smile on his face he starts to ask.

  
“Are you ready for another round ?”

  
The second the last word leaves his lips Lady is on the move. She takes to a sprint calling the water to her. While she fired three water balls at him she starts to freeze the ground as they connects with his feet and chest she can see him lose  his balance.  Next she whips a stream into his chest lightly enough that it doesn't hurt but hard enough to make him slip more.  She watches as he falls to the ground running up to him she makes cuffs to keep his legs and arms pinned to the ground. Once all that is done she takes steadying breath and kneels beside him with a triumphant smirk.

  
Blue is blindsided when he sees her take off with water behind her. The three balls of water wouldn’t have been to bad if that little sneak didn’t freeze the ground. The last whip however was his end all he could do was let out a little humph and fall to the hard ground. What got him the most was the feel of the cuffs around his legs and arms he looked around trying to find her and made direct eye contact with her as she sat with that stupid little smirk on her face like she knew she won. Well he had news for her, as soon as her knees made contact with the cold ground Blue made his move. Blue was pretty strong so the first thing he tried to do was to pull his arms out of the ice when he heard the first crack he knew he was on the right path. With a little more effort he broke through and watched as Ladys’ smirk fell.

  
But Lady was quick to move and do the one thing she knew would freeze him in his tracks she kissed him. Blue froze into a statue from the moment her lips touched his. For the past weeks all he thought about was the first time he kissed her and why and how much he want to do it again and more. But her actual doing it was too much of a shock to his system. His brain went on overload yelling at him to do something to do anything but his body just could not move with the feeling of rushing water going thru his veins. Realizing he has been still for far too long Lady jumps back with a burning blush upon her cheeks.

  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. Clearly it was not okay.” She states as she gestures to the way he reacted. 

  
Blue just shakes his head trying to clear it of the fog that was left from her kiss. Taking it as a bad sign Lady lets out a sigh and moves to stand thinking it would be better if she just head home instead of making even a bigger fool of herself. She just want to feel his lips on hers again and since he wasn’t going to take the initiative she thought right then would have been the perfect time but evidently she was wrong. So she got to her feet looked at him and said one last “sorry” before turning to leave. That's when she feel a hand grab her wrist pulling her back to the ground.  

“I’m sorry you just caught me off guard.” Blue says with a shaky voice.

  
“No I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that. It’s just that I’ve wanted to kiss you again since the first time we kissed and I was just waiting for you but you never seem to want to so I started to think maybe it was just a fluke you kissing me the first time but you keep holding me and touching me making sure there was always contact so i thought maybe~” Blue couldn’t handle the cascade of words coming from her mouth so he gave her what they both wanted.

  
As soon as he cut her off with his lips she felt the fire upon her causing a gasp to leave her. The kiss was more intense than the first time where lava moved through her this time it was a wild fire causing her whimper and moan as Blue kept taking the kiss further and deeper. Blue pulled her closer causing her to straddle his lap hissing as she makes contact with his bulge. Blues hands roam over her body traveling up her thighs to her side and over to her breast. There he feels her hard peaks poking thru the fabric of her dress as his hand glides over one Lady whimpers which causes him to smirk. Taking it between his thumb and pointer he starts to roll and pull just rough enough to make her head fall back in a moan as she rolls her hips. With the skin of her neck exposed Blue dives down starting to bite and suck his way down to her collarbone. Once he gets to the strap of her dress he looks up to Lady wanting her approval to remove the damn thing he needs to feel more of her skin. With a slight shake of her head she raises her arms above her head as Blue slowly works his hand from the bottom of the hem line caressing every bit of skin his hands past. As it starts to reveal her stomach and chest Blue beings to kiss the skin making his way up to her breast. As his hands keep moving the dress higher he kisses the top of each breast and once the dress is gone he leans back just a enough to take in the sight of her.

  
She was beautiful as she sat on his lap panting slightly flushed and with a warm blush tinting her cheeks as his eyes roamed over her. He slowly leaned back in taking her lips once again but this time he let his tongue run across her lower lip causing her to shiver. Soon her mouth open to his allowing his tongue to dance along with hers. As their kiss deepened yet again Blue brought his hand to her now bare chest and started to massage and pinch at her nipples. As a moan let her mouth Blue lowered his head to take one of her peaks into his mouth swirling his tongue with just the right amount pressure from his teeth. Lady rolled her hips yet again causing a moan to escape his lips.

  
 Just as much as Blue need to feel her skin she need to feel his. After the last roll of her hips she reached for the hem of his shirt pulling it up a lot faster than he did with hers. Once the shirt was gone she placed her hands on his torso feeling all the muscle that lay under his skin. She leaned down to give him a fiery kiss before she made her way down his jawline with little nibbles. As she reached his neck she went to the spot right below his ear sucking at the skin. A little moan escaped his lips as she continued to bite, suck and lick her way to his chest. As she moved lower she pushed him back so he was laying on his back in the grass. Lady positioned herself between his legs kissing his chest all the way down to the top of his pants. She looked up just enough for her eyes to make contact with Blue asking permission for her to remove the obstacle in her way.  With a small head shake and a  low whimper she began to remove his pants, underwear and shoes.

  
Just from the sight of him she felt her sex pulsed with anticipation letting out a whimper of her own. She let her eyes travel over his well defined chest moving slower to his abs than finally to where his member stood with a bit of pre-cum leaking from the top. Lady licked her lips and with one final look at Blue leaned down licking the slit in his head. Blue let out a low moan as she wrap her hand around the base dipping her head even further licking the shaft back to the top where she swirled her tongue and took him in. Lady went as far down as she felt comfortable knowing she could use her hand for the rest.  She slowly started to bob her head creating an tantalizing pace making drawn out groans come from Blues lips. Lady hummed around him adding new pleasure to her work. She slowly went back to the head giving it another swirl before coming off with a loud pop. Calling water to her  Lady wraps it around her own hand, she take a moment to warm it to the right temperature. Once she feels as though it's warm enough she takes Blue back into her hand. Using the water along with her hand she starts a slow movement of going up and down. Looking up seeing Blues eyes shut with pleasure with his mouth slightly open she adds a little more pressure to her hold causing a moan to escape his lips. Starting to slightly twist her wrist as pulls she leans back down to take his head back into her mouth. Keeping her hand towards the bottom of his dick she times her hand to move with the bobbing of her head. As she slides her mouth down him she hollows out her cheeks causing him to slide in smoothly. When she reaches her limit she presses her tongue to the underside of him pushing him closer to the roof of her mouth causing a tighter sensation around him. With a powerful suck and a good twist she hears Blue moan loudly as he wraps his fingers in her hair. Repeating the motion over again Blue pulls her hair causing her to moan around him.  With his hands in her hair she starts to pick up the pace. Bobbing and twisting her way up and down his dick tasting the pre-cum dripping out. She goes back to his head swirling her tongue around him then sucking around it. This causes his hips to jerk and a slight smirk appears on her lips. Putting his length back into her mouth she begins to bob and twist with a fast past. AS she does this she brings her other hand to his balls and starts to message them. A deep moan rattles through Blue as he starts to get closer to finishing. Lady speeds up even more, as she dips her head one final time she sucks with extreme pressure as her hand still works the bottom half. She feels Blue body tense up then the release in the back of her throat causing her to moan loudly around him. She pops of him to lick the top of his head to catch the last of his release, she begins to smirk when she see him panting.

  
As Lady went to move she could feel how wet she had gotten causing a whimper to escape her lips. At the sound of her whimper Blue looked up at her and saw her in a new light. She was beautiful on her hands and knees with her lips slightly swollen caught between her teeth, a rosy blush across her cheeks, her bare chest rising and falling shining with sweat from their mock fight and the incredible work she just did, her legs clenched tightly another whimper fell from her mouth bring Blue back to his senses.

  
“Lady come here.”

  
With another whimper Lady crawled over to Blue, once she reached him he leaned forward to bring their mouths together for a soft simple kiss as he gently put her on her back. As he kissed her, his hand slowly traveled down her neck to her breasts giving each a gentle squeeze then continuing down to the area she need him most. When he got to her patch of hair he could tell just how wet she was and how needy she was for his touch. Slowly he slides one of his fingers between her folds, he can feel her coating him as he gets closer to her clit. When he gets to the bundle of nerves he slowly moves his finger in a circle applying just enough pressure to be felt but not enough to lessen the need.  Lady lets out a soft moan as his finger finds her spot but needing more she tries to push herself closer to his finger. Blue smiles giving her a little more pressure as he adds a second finger to her clit. He starts to rub her sex up and down than as he gets to the bundle of nerves rubs in a circle going at a steady pace to keep adding to the fire but never enough to make it burn bright. Hearing her breath quicken with his pace he decides to slip his fingers inside her causing her to let out a gasp with a low moan. Liking the sounds coming from her Blue starts pumping his fingers in and out of her occasionally curling his fingers upwards to give more sensations. With each gasp and moan Blue feels himself get harder and harder. Blue removes his finger with a sad cry from Lady that turns into a moan as  soon as she feels his tongue on her. Blue licks his way up and down her getting to the clit he swirls his tongue sucking her into his mouth and continuing back down. He keeps at this pace for some time building her up to her climax. When he starts to feel her tremble he adds his fingers back inside her pumping as he lick and sucks on her clit. With the stimulation and pumping Lady could only hold on for mere seconds before she felt the flames rush over her body in a back arching orgasm.

  
Still panting Lady looks at Blue who is staring at her with a sly smile which causes her to laugh and roll her eyes.

  
“ Lady I'm going to enter you if that's okay.”

  
With a small whimper and a shake of her head Blue lines himself up with her entrance. Once aligned with her he slowly pushes his way in causing a low moan to escape his lips. After a few moments of settling to catch their breaths Blue starts moving pulling almost out then slowly pushing his way back in. As the need for him to go faster came he grabbed Ladys legs and pushed them higher and wider allowing him to go in deeper. With the new position Lady started moaning louder and louder with each thrust she was still very sensitive from her first climax and she could feel her second one coming as Blue kept adding speed and strength after each thrust. Blue could feel her tightening around him as she grew closer to her climax. Holding on by threads from the tightness around him Blue rolls Lady over to her hands and knees positioning himself then slamming back in. This cause both to cry out, Lady fists her hands in the grass as Blue grabs tightly on her hips. Lady rolls her hips causing Blue to grab hard moving her forward than slamming her back he does this a few times till he needs more speed. Smacking her ass before he starts speeding up send a shiver up Ladys spine. It only take a few more thrust for lady to come undone. Blue speed up more as he feels her climax around him, two more pumps and he's calling her name as he curls around her back as he cums. 

  
They stay like that for a while catching their breaths, once Blue feels recovered enough he slowly eases himself out of Lady and lays on the grass beside her pulling her close. After settling her head on his chest lady begins to rub his stomach and chest while he strokes her hair both perfectly content for the time being.

  
“That is not how I saw our night ending but since I am technically on top I win our mock fight.” Lady says with a smile with her chin resting on Blues chest looking at him.

Blue just shakes his head and smiles back at her putting her head back down on his chest to continue to play in her hair. He can feel the warmth of love grow in his chest but he’s not ready to bring it to light just yet. Why ruin something this magical? So he hums a song from one of the villages he has passed through in his many years while grabbing Ladys dress to use as a blanket for both and slowly puts them both to sleep.


End file.
